


Just One Kiss

by therapybegins



Series: One Kiss [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/pseuds/therapybegins
Summary: Title says it all.





	Just One Kiss

His lips were tantalizing. The way they were slightly parted when he focused was absolutely mesmerizing. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his tongue barely peeked through those gorgeous lips. They were slightly chapped from the cold, but they were still perfectly kissable. The only problem was that I couldn't just go up and give him a kiss.

I was his best mate and he had a girlfriend. She seems nice, but I don't think he really loves her. He's been with her for two years, but he told me once that he felt like something was missing- that spark. I knew exactly what spark he was talking about. I felt it six months ago.

I didn't have a crush on him six months ago. In fact, I thought I was for the other team. I thought I liked boobs and vaginas, not penis. Until I touched his hand. That and when my girlfriend wanted to go all the way. I found that I couldn't do it. I broke it off a couple weeks later.

But that spark I felt when I touched his hands was something I just couldn't ignore. I thought about it for weeks before I finally realized that I had a huge, gigantic, out of proportion crush on him. I knew he felt the spark, too, just from how we both reacted afterwards.

It was awkward, to say in the least.

But back to now. He was drawing away and I was practicing my guitar. My playing was more automatic than anything since my mind wasn't on it. I was still staring at his lips.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking up from his drawing. I gave him a confused look, curious as to why he asked me that. "You stopped playing about two minutes ago and have been staring at me for a while."

I blushed, ducking my head and hoping he wouldn't notice. "Sorry," I muttered. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, setting his artwork aside.

I blushed again and quickly thought of a lie. "The next Harry Potter book."

"You and your books, dude. I never could read that many and that thick," he grumbled. I sighed in relief. He was my best friend, but I haven't come out to him yet. I haven't told anyone. That was actually part of the reason I asked if he wanted to hang at my place today. I was going to tell him... maybe.

I played another song. It was one that I usually played when I was frustrated. "Ok, I know you're upset about something, Frankie," he sighed. I froze.

"What makes you say that?" I asked nervously.

"You only play Metallica's Unforgiven when you're upset," Gee stated.

I sighed and put my guitar down. How was I going to say this? I had come up with hundreds of ways to start but now that I was actually going to tell him I forgot what they were. "Will you promise not to hate me?" I whispered.

"I could never hate you, Frank," he giggled.

"Well... I like someone," I started.

"And? Who is it? Is it one of those preppy bitches? I wouldn't hate you for that but I would say you have poor choice." He acted so indifferent. It was hard to say my next words.

"No, it's not the preppy bitches. Are you sure you won't hate me?" I asked quietly. I felt a tear of worry escape my eye.

"Of course, Frank! You can tell me anything," Gee assured me, his voice filling with worry. He came and sat next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's you," I croaked out.

"What about me?" he asked. I giggled at his slowness.

"Gee, the person I like is you." I searched his face for his reaction. It was blank. "Gee, please answer me," I begged after a few minutes of silence.

"Frank, I have a girlfriend. I like Lindsey. No, I love Lindsey," Gee muttered, standing up and walking to my door. The words cut me like a searing hot knife. I couldn't breathe. I was expecting him refusing me, but not him telling me that he loved Lindsey. He walked out.

After a few seconds I stood up and ran after him. "Gee, wait! Please!" I begged. I was near tears.

"What?" he asked through clenched teeth. I couldn't help but flinch. His voice was cold and distant.

"Please don't hate me," I whispered again, standing less than a foot away from him.

"I-I don't hate you, Frankie," he finally muttered, using my nickname, but this time that hurt. Bad. "I just need to think."

"Can we still be friends?" I asked. I hoped he said yes. I just wanted him to be happy. I didn't want to ruin anything.

"Maybe..." he trailed off, looking at the ceiling fan. “But we'll never be together, Frank."

"Can I- can I have just one kiss? To know what it could've been like?" I choked out. I actually didn't want the answer to that question. I wished I didn't ask it because either way I'd end up more hurt.

I was shocked to find his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips- his perfect, slightly chapped lips- on mine.

The kiss was bittersweet. Gee tasted like cigarettes with a faint trace of beer. It tasted good, weirdly enough. His tongue slid into my mouth and I gasped. I let it explore. I didn't mind at all in that moment. The moment was perfect and I was going to remember it forever.

He pulled away too quickly and his warmth suddenly disappeared. I opened my eyes to find him in the doorway. "I'm sorry, Frank," he whispered before he walked out.

The tears spilled over and I was sobbing. I ran back to my room and put Pansy- my guitar- onto the stand and buried my face into my pillow.

Gee and I still talk and hang out occasionally but we aren't as close as we used to be. I still like him a lot and he's still dating Lindsey, but we are slowly mending what was ruined by that day. It hurts every time I even smell Lindsey's perfume on him.

I know he said that we'd never be together, but I still have lingering hope. But most of that vanished when I saw a diamond ring on her hand.

Sometimes he catches me looking at him and when he does he leaves a few moments later, so I try not to. I miss him so, so much. I wish I never told him.


End file.
